maleficents problem
by nanofatehere
Summary: FIRST FIC ! maleficent is suffering with a problem she cant control ,can aroura help her or will maleficent's problem break their friendship ? malora / futa / g/p dont like dont read :P
1. Chapter 1

(MY FIRST FIC AHH ^_^: ) i do not own maleficent or disney . This is a futa fic dont like dont read !)

Diaval flew as fast as his raven wings could take him towards the castle panic evident in his movements, once he reached the castle he went straight for auroras window, landing on the balcony rail he began tapping his beak against the window making a clicking noise he hoped aurora would hear...*tap tap tap..tap taptaptap* getting more frantic and with no response he decided that changing into a human might not be the best idea in case he gets caught but he had no choice and with the power that maleficent gave him he changed. *knock..knock...knock* "aurora?" ..."aurora!"..."am coming in". and with that he turned the handle and made his way into auroras bed chambers. He turned towards the bed and he seen the sleeping girl bundled up in blankets and snoring softly. "sleeping beauty alright" he said with a small laugh. Remembering why he was here sent him into a panic mode again , he quickly made his way over to the bed before shaking auroras shoulder. " pssst aurora... Aurora .." with one final shove aurora jumped up with panic evident in her face"AH-" Diaval shoved his hand over her mouth "shhhh dammit its me diaval,the guards will come in if you shout!" he said in a hushed whisper. Aurora looking alot more calm but confused nodded and with that diaval removed his hand and sat on the bed "aurora i came because something is up with mistress ... She's been acting differentially lately and she looks unwell , her feathers are falling out and she doesn't want anyone near , I think she may need your help , there's no one else I think that'll understand her"

Aurora looked concerned and looked down to her lap ..." I've been so busy with the council I haven't seen her in a while , I don't think she'll want to see me I might make her angry" Diaval moved forward and grabbed her hand "mistress loves you and you'll never make her angry , she missed you but don't blame yourself for this" Aurora looked up then nodded " how am i going to get out the castle without the guards thinking I've been kidnapped or something?" Diaval smiled "ill have you back before sun rise" he stated confidently making his way over toward s the balcony

"where are you going?" Aurora asked "diaval smiled " I can change into what ever I want now that am out of mistresses care , i will turn into a dragon and fly you to the moors" he said proudly. Aurora smiled laughing "diaval the guards will surely see a dragon flying from the castle. Diaval nodded " that's if i was all flashy and blowing fire around , this time am as dark as the night sky and as silent as a breeze and as small as a stable horse" without another word he transformed into the dragon and bowed down for aurora to get on. Aurora stud a little shocked and she climbed on holding tightly onto the neck. Within seconds diaval flew straight up then above the clouds towards the moors hoping maleficent was okay..

*************( the previous day)****************

She begin rubbing her horns against the bark of a willow tree , hoping the sensation helps distract the craving she had. Maleficent was confused as to what brought on her currant state but her animalistic side was getting out of control , she was quick to move to a secluded place to try and tame her desirers and cravings but nothing helped the burning sensation in her lower region. She looked down and saw the phallus shape poking out of her robes and groaned , hands jolting to her feathers as she began pulling them out in frustration. She tried to remember when it all started. Aurora had just left to go back to the council and she smelt something different about aurora...it was pleasant and she didn't want to admit it but arousing, she assumed aurora had started her womanly cycle and it was the scent from that ...but why would that cause all this? Maleficent was tired and stressed so she wrapped her arms around herself and moved in a rocking motion against the tree , the sensation helping slightly; she feel asleep.

Diaval was flying the moors and when he passed maleficents tree he was surprised to not see her there, after doing a quick scout of the places maleficent would usually be he was worried to find she wasn't in any of them. He began flying further into the moors where the trees where taller and denser , he flew high and low to see if there was any sign that maleficent was okay. He saw different types of fae that he had never seen before , bigger and more odd looking , he reminded himself that he should ask mistress about this place , it was at that point he noticed brown amongst foliage and relief washed over him as he flew toward it but then relief quickly vanished as he seen the state maleficent was in , her feathers where scattered about her and she had dark circles under her eyes, he quickly transformed into human form and reached out shaking her shoulder. At the touch maleficent bolted up eyes full of green and not a single flicker of gold , her pupils where slits, she looked like a monster and diaval was quick to move back " mistress?" he said with hesitation maleficents eyes where quick to turn back to normal and she shuddered back like shed been burned "...diaval?" she looked lost as diaval moved closer he asked if she was okay "I ...I..." maleficent didn't know what to say but knowing diaval had seen her in this state made her feel low and that her pride was in danger , panic clearly on her face she bolted up; with one powerful beat of her wings she was up and flying away from diaval. Diaval stood shocked he'd never seen maleficent speechless and she looked so small and scared , there was clearly something up with her and he knew that maleficent had to much pride to say it to him or the fairy's so that left maleficents one true weakness...aurora. With that thought he transformed into a crow and bolted towards the castle.

Maleficent ; once further in the moors she landed in a clearing by a lake. She was ashamed to know diaval had seen her in that state; she the power full fae belittled into a shamefull beast. She slowly made her way over to the lake with a slight dull throb all over her body she leaned down and stared into the lake her reflection staring back lifeless and almost mocking. her eyes had grey circles and her horns flacked and chipped from the tree rubbing. she moved up and looked around the area it seemed just as lifeless as herself; she had a need and it needed to be quenched ...she gave one last area check before removing her robes and undressing; more feathers fell out as the robes brushed against the already fragile wings. Maleficent stared down at the still present phallus she growled before making her way into the water all she knew was she needed it gone as its been causing problems since it first appeared she quietly lowered further into the water ...

****** *********(back with aroura and diaval)*****************

"this is where i last seen her i swear" Diaval stated as he pointed to the feathers and he noticed something he didn't notice before ...the tree "look the tree ...what do you think happened?" aroura stood shocked by the indents in the tree they looked like claw marks and there was flakes of wood all around the tree scattered with the feathers. "diaval what happened when you seen her ?" he looked a little uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other "well i came and she was asleep i noticed her wings where beaten up , she looked really rough" he scratched his head. " i woke her up but she was different..." aroura stood silently waiting for him to continue "she looked scared but her eyes.. They where a glowing green and the pupils where slits ..she looked like she would attack me , she then quickly bolted off over that way" he pointed further in the dense moors. Aroura looked towards there with hesitation. "...diaval what if maleficent wants to be alone , if she bolted from you .. Her all time companion then she defiantly wont want to chat with me " he threw his hands up " oh come on aroura she cares about you! She risked her life for you .." he quietened " me she just sees me as a helping hand when she needed it but now she doesn't need me okay? " aroura stared at him "i could say the same for you you know? She does care about you ...you two have a connection , you where with her in her lowest time and shell never forget that" her hand went to diavles arm. Diavle puffed out looking proud " i guess your right ha ha , anyway lets stop being sappy and get to finding mal" aroura nodded and they walked towards the direction that maleficent went.

AN ; gonna halt here thanks for reading the first chapter i hope its intrigue you i have quite a bit of the story planned out so chapters shoudt take long also sorry if any mistakes am not the best writer haha

Any way till later


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i had some spare time without internet so heres the second chapter hope you enjoy :) sorry if spelling mistakes i try my best and well am not the best ;o: i just want to keep the malora fandom alive!**

 **Chapter 2:**

They both had walked for quite some time it was surprisingly easy to follow the path maleficent had taken , there where feathers every couple of meters , this worried aroura very much " diaval?" "yes?" he stated , aroura bent down and picked up another feather of maleficents and touched it almost petting it , almost hesitantly she asked "what causes feathers to fall out?" her child like curiosity still event in the 17 year old , diaval looked a bit dazed as he shook his head " it can be many things .. Stress mainly or irritation even just boredom" he finished lamely "oh" she mumbled "do you think maleficent was bored after the both kingdoms found peace? I mean she hasn't really had much to protect since ive been gone as well.." Diaval continued looking down as he walked " no i don't think so ; i mean its a possibility but that wouldn't explain the way she acted , she ...she was different" aroura was about to state something" well s"- "shh!" Diaval shushed aroura grabbing her pointed up with his finger .aroura looked confused till she heard the noises.. It was almost a low grumble that she felt through the trees she looked shocked towards diaval before he hesitantly walked forward towards the sound aroura following behind.. He moved the trees and"..." "oh my".."GRR" maleficent was looking straight at them she had her wings spread out in power and she was snarling,nostrils flaring ,her eyes barely had a pupil "aroura i think we better run" "MALEFICENT!" she called with worry, that was the braking point maleficent eyes zoned in on aroura and within seconds she was bounding towards the girl "DIAVLE!" he was quick changing into the dragon and stud in-front of aroura trying to push mal away he roared loud and he motioned aroura to run with a flick of hi head in the opposite direction , she nodded and ran

She had only one place to go; her aunts the pixies they should know; why didn't they think of that sooner .she was scared maleficent really did look like an animal, she had noticed something new too she had a bump or something sticking out in her robes maybe she was impaled by something and its triggered something? No no aurora thought that's silly , she stood pasting back and forth once out the way a bit she wondered " _is diaval okay? Will he come back?" will maleficent hurt him?_ All of these questions she was tired it was almost daylight and she will be put as missing from the castle , there's more to worry about she sighed before falling against a tree and sitting.

Diaval was holding mal he had pushed her to the floor with all of his bodyweight maleficent was flapping her wings and growling he waited he as he was way to heavy for maleficent to push of so after 10 minutes maleficent submitted and relaxed diaval grunted before getting up he knew one or two things how to calm down a beast; and that was overpowering them though he never thought he'd do it to mal , after he got up he stood making sure maleficent wouldn't attack again she slowly got up but her head was lowered she turned before walking away in the opposite direction to aroura thankfully.

He flew above the trees to see if he could spot aroura it was lot easier now the day light had broke and the moors where filled with hues of pink and orange , he noticed the blond haired in the mix of greens and browns and flew down towards her.

Aurora seen diaval approaching and looked jumped up with relief "diaval!" she called he made a noise alike a grunt and once he reached the ground he changed back into human form "diaval are you okay?" Aurora questioned "yes am fine she didn't hurt me but she took off again , i doubt shed be far though as she walked rather than flyed" he finished "do you think the faeries will know what's up with her?" Diaval looked surprised not thinking of the trio before " well they've known mal since she was a baby there bound to know something" Aurora smiled and nodded , "where do you think they'll be ?" he asked aurora pondered for a minute before gasping "There always by the cottage they had taken a liken to the indoors haha" Diaval smiled "then that's where we shall go he transformed into a dragon before lowering himself for aroura to get on.

It didn't take long for diaval to get them there but they had to walk from the moors borders as a dragon flying in board daylight near the kingdom might set of alarms, as they approached the cottage it was already apparent that her aunts where home "you stop that!" "no you little pig!" "watch what your saying!"the pixies where arguing like always. Aroura chuckled before walking in the cottage with diaval close behind "aunty s!" even if they weren't her aunts they did raise her with the help of a bird and a godmother but she still considered them family she was after all brought up wanting to be a fae. The 3 aunts quickly turned to see aroura and maleficents servant "aroura!" thistlewit called flying towards the girl the other two shoving each other as they flew towards the girl "its been ages since you've been here are you okay?" concern evident in the youngest of pixies voice , aroura looked between them all. " there's something up with maleficent and we both thought you'd be the best to know what's wrong since you've known her since she was little" she played with her hands with uncertainty al the pixies looked between each other and nodded knotgrass decided to be the one in charge "if you can elaborate on what's wrong then we could probably help although we haven't been the same with maleficnet as shes grown , she doesn't share much" she stated fittle nodded "here come and sit down ...both of you she mentioned to diaval"

Diaval explained his story about first finding maleficent then aroura explained what happened when they met at the river and that weird object that was pin maleficents robes diaval turned to her with a face of " _why didn't you tell me!"_ light seemed to pop up on there faces it was like they knew what was up knotgrass scratched behind her head with uncertainty and then fittle just looked away

Thistlewit looked between the two and groaned "your the adults!" she puffed out her cheeks and waved her hands about "MALEFICENTS HORNY!" ...everyone had there eyes wide open and arouras cheeks where rosed "look" knotgrass tried to explain "maleficent comes from a specie of fae that not only have male and female they have alpha female " ..aroura hesintally nodded "females have smallish horns and light coloured feathers , males have large horns and dark almost black feathers ...mal is a mix shes alpha the reason there are alpha females in the species is well unknown but we think its because there are very little of the type of fae she is so if there where two females one would become an alpha making more chances for the species to reproduce"...she rolled her hands about trying to get the message across to a girl they've bubble wrapped her whole life... "oh " aroura mumbled diaval looked uncomfortable talking about this so stayed as stiff as a board and kept his mouth shut. Fittle looked towards knotgrass "but what could have brought this on? There are no other faes like her for her instincts to make that change" knotgrass shook her head " i dont know its definably not another fae the last pair of them where maleficents parents and they died in one of the human wars leaving maleficent the last of her species in the moors"...then it hit her "diaval can you please go outside for a min?" diavle wanted out of the uncomfortable situation so he jumped up and left, aroura looked confused frowning at her aunt for sending him out "wh"-"Listen i think i know why" the other two pixies leaned in on edged seats "diaval had said you met aroura a day prior and she was fine?" aroura tried to remember and nodded " she was like normal , silent but nothing seemed up... Not like she has been tonight" "right aroura are you on your cycle?" aroura flushed "what's that got to do with anything!" she said embarrassed

The faires looked at each other almost talking to one another in there minds

...

...

...

"aroura its you that's making maleficent like this" ..."what?" she was clearly angry at the accusation she stood up "don't be ridiculous i haven't done anything we barely see each other" fittle looked concerned "please aroura calm down" knotgrass nodded "look some fae can detect when others are on there cycle its a key thing for knowing when potential mates are ready , maleficent has clearly noticed and the instinct part of her brain has kicked in" they all looked at aroura., it finally hit her that there not joking ..."but ...but am human! As much as i want to be fae am not she cant possibly have ...have babies! with me "her face was red and she put her hands to her cheeks to calm herself down

"aroura have you seen what some fae look like? Humans some look like humans cause where mixed DNA , in the past its been handed down that humans and fae once co existed and humans and fae had offspring , over decades and decades ;we have grown apart but its still evident in our features we where once with humans so it is definably possible for offspring" aroura panicked "what can we do then ? Maleficent wants me but ...but i don't know if i can help her in that way ..shes different this way shes not the mal i know" she finished looking down thistle went next to aroura and held onto her arm " well its simple where getting into a tiff with this! Cycles last a week right? So after that she should be fine"she finished in a joyful way ...they all looked at her and smiles erupted on their faces knotgrass nodded coming next to thistle "of course that's it! You need to stay away aroura and stay at the castle ...for now at least when the week is over come back and well see how maleficent reacts" she gives a small smile and nods "okay i guess if its best for mal ill do it " the pixies all nodded and smiled "great well get diaval to take you back as soon as possible , make sure you stay there , maleficent may not be able to control herself if your too close" fittle stated the pixies nodded again.

They all said there goodbyes and aroura left once outside she met diavel who was stood leaning against the wall ..."well?" he asked aroura looked ashamed and put a stray hair behind her ear "uhh am the one making maleficent the way she is ...its because am on my cycle and maleficent can detect it and its sending her nuts" ..."oh"...aroura shook her head "anyway the pixies said maleficent should be okay after it ends so i just have to stay way for a week , can you take me to the castle?" he nodded "good idea hows a horse to your likin?" he said with a smile "yes that's fine along as your not the size of a raven" she joked "haha dont worry about that little one i can be as big as a dragon if you like" he joked back aroura hit him playfully in his arm "just get on with it you show off" he chuckled than nodded as you wish my queen" green smoke flew around transforming him into a large black shire horse he knelt down allowing aroura on , aroura grasped onto his mane before giving a light tap to let him know she was ready. With that he galloped towards the castle

From between the trees and foliage maleficents green eyes sparkled and with the curve of lips she took a big breath trough her nose loving the scent and she followed the duo with her eyes trained on aroura in the distance..." _she will be mine"_ she smiled showing teeth as she continued walking , her wings becoming useless without many feathers ...

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**/RE written chapter 3/ futa ,g/p what ever you wanna call it also it keeps changing aroura to aurora so sorry if i miss that don't complain in reviews haha , we all know why the people still remaining are here for tha malora right ? XD sorry for the wait by the way hope you enjoy**

once aroura was back at the kingdom the guards quickly flocked around her asking the young queen where she had been, she explained that there was an emergency at the moors that she had to care off and that the moors just as much needs her as the kingdom: after the long night she was tired and stated to her supervisors that she shall attend matters in the following day she went to her chambers and got changed and fell flat in her bed it wasn't long till she was off asleep.

Maleficent looked up at the castle it was guarded and she had no way to use her wings to get up , she had a look around from between the shrubs and decided ;tthe only thing she can think of ; a sleeping spell , casting a spell and a chant was all it needed for the guards to collapse at there guard posts , she then strut towards the castle and walked in , she knew exactly where auroras room was and didn't take long before she ended up outside the door with little distractions , a maid, a young one seen her and maleficent only put a finger to her ruby lips and with the deathly stare the maid quickly scampered of clearly frightened. *mmmmm* maleficent takes in a big breath indulging in the air closing her lashes. "..." ."..." a few moments go by as maleficients heart thundered , blood rushing through her whole being , her eyes look down at the handle and her hand softly wraps around it and with a twist and a click it opened.

The room was dark no light other than the moon radiating through the curtains leaving a soft glow on the furniture and aroura , maleficents shadow looked menacing in dim lit room as it fell over the bed and floor in a long dark vale..

She walks over to the sleeping girl softly after she closes the door, maleficent looms over the girl taking in her form hand slowly reaching out before stopping suddenly with heavy pants of air falling on arouras face she awakes her ; frighted eyes widen as aurora bolts in an upright position almost hitting maleficent , she was struck with stiffness and there was a silence in arouras mind she panics; maleficent is right in front of her!

Theirs a tense couple of seconds that feel forever to aurora eyes searching each other's she takes in maleficents appearance her worn face ,her limp wings and her messy hair , maleficent needed her and all she had have done is left her like most people that had been in her godmothers life. "mal" she said in a slow drawl her eyes flickering with sadness she reached up hand greeting maleficents sharp cheek with a slight rub maleficent gave a long exhale almost looking like a frightened creature in arouras mind maleficent wasn't scary …she never has been in her eyes

"maleficent ." she called again looking into the ever flickering eyes almost catlike sharpening pupils it was then aroura notices the eyes lighting up with no response from her godmother aroura shifted backwards on the bed while searching in maleficents eyes for some consciousness in her being but was left with nothing but a fairy with large horns ,power full wings looming over her.

Maleficents mind was going overtime she could see her desirer right in front of her so easily overpowered and dominated ,ready to be taken and claimed but something was fighting her she wanted to mate with this female and force her down mark her as her own her body was practically shaking but yet there was something that held her back in her heart a feeling a powerfull wave of dizziness took over her and her confusing mind was dulled….

she fell forward suddenly on arouras bed.

"maleficnent!" aroura panicked , leaning over maleficnet she slowly tentatively reached forward to maleficents hand , touching it she felt comfort noticing maleficent had fainted and she decided her godmother needed a good sleep and slowly climbed out the bed not to wake her she went to maleficents back and lifted her legs up and onto the bed with the added weight of the wings it didn't help but she knew her godmother probably hasn't had sleep in a while. With a long sigh she climbed back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her godmothers sharp waist then nuzzling her face into the robes with the earthy scent of the moors shes so familiar of

"what am I going to do" she whispered tightening her hold on her. Closing her eyes once again she fell asleep

maleficent sat upright once she woke up confused about her surroundings; she panicked wings flapping out she looked around only to fall on a familiar face , her beastie her arms where clutching to her robe and she was curled up nighty slightly ridden up her thighs maleficents head jolted upwards but keeping her eyes roaming the extent of flesh available to see ,nostrils flared as the girl moved onto her stomach everything was too tempting "….." she softly leaned down moving arouras hair from her neck pushing it to the side long nails caressing her neck she moved her lips to the side of her neck placing a light kiss staying in place inhaling the sent that surrounded her. Sudden powerful jolts went to her pelvic region let out a silent exhale and she moved her leg over auroras waist straddling her putting more weight on her back legs aroura was still blissfully unaware of the situation. Slowly softly she pushed the top of her body on arouras back

"hgnn"..

aroura made a noise of confusion waking up ;she felt the weight on her and her heart picked up pace remembering last night made her calm down a little she turned her head at a awkward angle and seen maleficent glaring down at her wings held up and legs on ether side of her. "m.m.m..mal?" she stuttered out gripping the bed

"beastie" was all maleficent muttered softly. Aroura relaxed then her neck turning back in the less awkward position

It was silent for a moment no movements other than the heavy breathing from the strong woman and the soft exhale from aroura getting used to maleficents ,weight , it wasn't uncomfortable since she could tell most of her godmothers weight was put on her legs to not hurt her

"last night …..why did you come here?" she asked closing her eyes

"I needed you" was all that was said and weight shifted forward

"Ah?" aroura felt sharp nails on her neck "I don't want to hurt you…" came the deep sultry voice moving her hair from her neck and softly tracing her nails there

"maleficent ..I don't think I can help you with-oh!" she felt kisses being placed on her neck ; her cheeks quickly gained a rosy colour as she moved her head to the side to try see maleficent;

Maleficent paused her movement "shhh beastie you don't need to do anything , will you help me?" she almost pleaded her voice wavering

arouras mind was filled with conflicting feelings but one of them overpowered most …curiosity

"maleficent you have done so much for me; how can I say no when you need me?" she finished softly not looking at maleficent but rather looking at the sheets

".….." "…are you sure?" she forced her self to ask

"yes" aroura muttered she burred her face in the sheets

Maleficent was quick to move back to arouras neck planting kisses and soft bites

"ahhn" she griped the sheets with her hands blushing maleficent was licking where she bit and her hands where slowly making there way up arouras arms , maleficent was thrusting against her backside and her hands found there way to her breasts "nnnng" she moaned out ,gritting her teeth everything was getting heated quick

"mal ah ..I need to …breath " her whole body was hot it didn't help maleficnets wings where keeping the heat all around her

Maleficent rose of her back and pulled aroura up with her forcibly "stay kneeling" maleficent mumbled in her ear

Arouras hair stuck to her forehead and sweat trickled off "yes" she muttered wiping her forehead. Maleficents hand found the hem of arouras nighty and lifted it up in one swift motion

"MAL?" she squeaked hands suddenly folding across her bare breasts

"you said you where hot?" she said in a matter of factuality one eyebrow rising with that smirk she adorns "well now I feel weird you take your robes of!" she humpft looking like a demanding princess

Maleficent froze then , it was almost if she had realised what's going on and almost all the ego left her like a switch

When aroura was met with silence she shifted awkwardly "sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything" her hand finding maleficents arm

Maleficent shook her head "am sorry beastie.." was all she could say and she sat down on the bed looking down at herself , she was an absolute mess and here she was trying to take auroras first , she really is a monster

"mal ? you have no need to be sorry this isn't your fault" she whispered hands messing with on another not sure what to do …..

THAT ENDING THO ;)

 **by the way I know DNA wasn't found in the setting that the movie is based in but heck , lets go along with it , also sorry for the wait , moving out and art commissions had me busy gonna end it here just so I can figure out what way am going with this story do you guys want straight up malora futerness or a slow building up story that still contains it just more build up though ? let me know in the reviews :) also don't be too dissipointed with the abrupt end on this if you guys want it full on I will do that if you guys would rather have a long story read ill do that and updates will be quicker so don't worry about that**


End file.
